geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Achunio/Statystyki polskiej społeczności
Witaj na blogu przeznaczonym na statystyki polskiego community GD. Pragnę podziękować z góry osobom takim jak Irbis, Masti, Ezel, Axonix... za pomoc w kompletowaniu informacji i zaangażowanie w jej tworzeniu; bez was ten blog nie byłby tym samym co teraz. :D Na pomysł wpadłem sam (idk kiedy dokładnie), a lista Irbisa mi o nim przypomniała (idk czy by powstała, gdyby nie on :thinken:; nie pamiętam, jak to dokładnie było tbh XD). Po nicku/nazwie poziomu zapisywane jest jego ID (w nawiasie). Kolejność: od największej wartości/trudności; jeśli występuje taka sama wartość, wcześniej osiągnięta zajmie miejsce wyżej. W przypadku braku informacji kolejność będzie alfabetyczna. Najwięksi star grinderzy 1. GDIrbis (4306760) - >=51 115 20px 2. Axolotl997 (12704904) - =40k 20px (przed usunięciem statystyk) 3. Kicek8632 (4218138) - >=39 990 20px Najwięksi Demon grinderzy 1. Kapinapi (10300590) - >=1071 20px 2. GDIrbis (4306760) - >=807 20px 3. Anime Animator (12252759) - 741 20px Najtrudniejsze full levele ukończone przez Polaków według oceny listy https://pointercrate.com/demonlist 1. Yatagarasu opublikowane na koncie TrusTa (28220417) - Makaron202 (144Hz/1ms), <=3 luty 2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlqoAR5fZL8 2. Titan Complex opublikowane na koncie TCTeam (44022701) - Kapinapi (144Hz/1ms ?), 12 czerwca 2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEw4Xuh0XaI 3. ZAPHKIEL opublikowane na koncie Darwin (36329434) - ItzMezzo (144Hz/1ms), <=28 luty 2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qd7n5bR1UQI, Kapinapi (144Hz/1ms ?), 30 kwietnia 2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pijzfxH6mJk Polacy z CP 1. x8Px (2477461) - 51 20px (do około końca maja 2019 w Top100 twórców) 2. ItzMezzo (16807920) - 49 20px 3. Pawlogates (4453759) - 41 20px 4. Texic (19747356) - 31 20px 5. Janucha (12912765) - 22 20px 6. DamianosKabanos (12597361) - 21 20px 7. mrjedi (32092273) - 21 20px 8. JustBasic (3271105) - 18 20px 9. TheAlmightyWave (20568805) - 18 20px 10. Tygrysek (1087585) - 17 20px 11. Anime Animator (12252759) - 17 20px 12. Hayper (13695031) - 14 20px 13. Supris (20367609) - 14 20px 14. GDZimnior12 (Kubson 184528) - 13 20px 15. Ozix (2832163) - 13 20px 16. Wiktord1 (15012086) - 13 20px 17. ViralDL (8835400) - 11 20px 18. Theeb (10385521) - 10 20px 19. benq151 (51801256) - 10 20px 20. V9LT (34514872) - 9 20px 21. Olikros (7063558) - 8 20px 22. LogiKing (17664331) - 8 20px 23. Ezel142 (15323636) - 7 20px 24. Ylliee (16399699) - 6 20px 25. janekh (17684217) - 6 20px 26. Razorendoe (6301062) - 4 20px 27. Blazer2 (15397146) - 4 20px 28. TomsoNtm (63636760) - 4 20px 29. Asuith (15720710) - 4 20px 30. AuRuS (2444573) - 3 20px 31. Kuki1537 (1565152) - 2 20px 32. Magnus (" Magnus" ?) - 2 20px 33. Riqirez (3336903) - 2 20px 34. kapianol (3617433) - 2 20px 35. AsterionGD (5539981) - 2 20px 36. RealDelector (14326039) - 2 20px 37. Ternamit (5676956) - 2 20px 38. Artanao (14514259) - 2 20px 39. deflang (15993668) - 2 20px 40. MasnoTeam (81816531) - 2 20px 41. OrotS (86053768) 2 20px 42. Kapinapi (10300590) 2 20px 43. DTMaster09 (21518441) 2 20px 44. Yozyo (2884731) - 1 20px 45. GreMar320 (6072426) - 1 20px 46. JKM GD (Kotlet2014 5297404) - 1 20px Polskie Daily 1. Haunted Hill by Pawlogates (31230125) - 10 czerwca 2017 2. WinS by ViralDL (47226210) - 5 lipca 2018 3. Eternity by JustBasic (51770639) - 11 luty 2019 4. Loudness Zone by ItzMezzo (52671583) - 17 luty 2019 5. Ifa by Hayper (52206622) - 22 lutego 2019 6. Bit area by Theeb (22021848) - 1 marca 2019 7. Future FunK by JustBasic (54366884) - 30 marca 2019 8. Special Essence by ItzMezzo (47637822) - 6 kwietnia 2019 9. Point Dissaray by ItzMezzo & Texic (55180353) - 1 maja 2019 10. Analog by Hayper (55431588) - 21 maja 2019 11. Hayp by Hayper (50555950) - 25 czerwca 2019 12. One Concern by Pawlogates (52762980) - 11 lipca 2019 13. Out my head by ItzMezzo (56675740) - 26 lipca 2019 14. Vizzo by ItzMezzo & ViralDl (56614662) - 31 lipca 2019 15. Darkest Paradise by Texic (56889963) - 8 sierpnia 2019 16. Summer Vibes by janucha (56068409) - 9 sierpnia 2019 17. Stormwatch by Wiktord1 (57020936) - 18 sierpnia 2019 18. Buglo by janucha (57545756) - 28 września 2019 19. Static by Hayper (57232584) - 3 październik 2019 Polskie Weekly 1. Sounds by ItzMezzo (51579290) - "21-27 stycznia 2019" 2. Disordered Worlds by DamianosKabanos & Ylliee (54334540) - "25-31 marca 2019" 3. ash and dust by ViralDl, ItzMezzo, JustBasic, TheAlmightyWave, Damianos Kabanos, Janucha, ZWK & VolT_Creator (V9LT) (według opisu 56570555) - "5-11 sierpnia 2019" 4. Lodgepace by DamianosKabanos (57236853) - "2 - 8 września 2019" Największe polskie kanały związane z GD 1. Zimnior12 (wspólny kanał TheSXPa i Kubsona; około 18 600 subskrypcji) - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4INmazj9xN7hBH5U7_DDAg 2. Dzeser (nieaktywny od lutego 2017; około 5 300 subskrypcji) - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIHbTStyBybhAEulyE9udpw 3. Kapinapi (kanał zawiera nagrania oraz weryfikacje demonów o poważnym stopniu trudności; około 2 100 subskrypcji) - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXWL42HunD7byywzo0-uHXQ* *Tygrysek (ponad 2 800 subskrypcji) znajdowałby się na 3. pozycji, jednak kanał ten jest zbyt mało powiązany z grą (obecnie wcale) Największe serwery Discord polskich twórców związanych z GD 1. Zimnior12 Discord Server :reborn - https://discord.gg/F4evX3D - ~781 członków 2. Robotyczne Chomiki Blazer,a! - https://discord.gg/S2BS7Am - ~239 członków 3. Serwer GMD Kumpli - https://discord.gg/ZQJarEF - ~197 członków ' Jeżeli macie jakieś zastrzeżenia bądź chcecie zgłosić poziom/gracza jako właściwego pozycji na tejże liście, dajcie znać (mój tag na Discordzie - Achu#4310). ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach